Blazing Hearts and Freezing Souls
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Remade/updated version of 'Frozen Hearts and Burning Souls'. See the butterfly effect in full swing in this story, and then think twice about that Frozen Heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Remade/updated version of _'Frozen Hearts and Burning Souls'._I couldn't think of anything, so instead of scrapping it- I will never do that to any of my stories from now on unless I really feel like I need to- or putting it up for adoption- it just wouldn't feel right to me, it's like giving up your beloved child- I've decided to refine it. So, here we go._

_**Oh, and one more thing:**__ for those of you wondering why Sitron looks so feminine, he's a Norwegian Fjord horse. They all look like that because of the climate, I think, but I haven't seen one look any different than that._

**_Elsa: 7_**

**_Hans: 8_**

**_Anna: 10_**

**_Kristoff: 11_**

* * *

_The Southern Isles_

Eight year old Hans woke up with a startled yelp, dread from something unknown filling him. He took a few moments to breath and try to figure out what it was, lighting a candle to illuminate his room. Was he scared of the dark? No. Did he feel comfortable around fire? A definite no. He liked the dark, but for odd reasons. He liked the dark for the same reason the forest liked the dark; it was a chance to let its wonders, or in his case dreams, run free.

He looked around his room. It was the same as it had ever been, filled with books about magic- mostly spiritual and elemental- and old cast off toys from his brothers. He'd have to talk to his father, if he'd ever take time to talk to him or any of his other sons, about taking the ones in better condition to the orphanage, to give to the kids there so they had something to call their own.

Despite being the smallest, and youngest, of thirteen brothers, Hans was the overall smartest. Not in the ways of ruling a country, although he was really good at working out trade routes and had been consulted by his father on more than one occasion about the issue. No. He was the smartest in the ways of 'myths', of 'legends', and of the earth. He could tell the best places for hunting from the worst, just by touching the nearest tree.

He was a logical thinker, yes. But was often plagued by doubt and loneliness that had been instilled in him for having so many older brothers. One of the times when he truly found bliss was reading. Reading about legends, and myths. Especially when it involved the greenery of nature, or the coldness of winter. The other was when he spends time with a young horse he saved a year ago and named Sitron. The horse in question was meant to be slaughtered because it couldn't stand very well on its own.

Hans, unable to watch anything being injured, had moved on top of the horse and refused to move until the stable master had been ordered by the king- who was actually not angry but he was more surprised- to put the axe down. When his father, the king- Magnus I- asked him why he spared the horse, Hans said, very clearly, "he's like me. We're misfits. We've gotta stick together, or we'll always be alone."

To his surprise, his father sighed and said, "he's your responsibility."

Hans smiled and nodded, slowly patting the young horse- who he would later call Sitron- and said he accepted. He'd helped Sitron stand on his own. And, within a few weeks of the horse standing on his own, he was walking and jumping all over the stable. Hans even read his books to Sitron, and he seemed to understand.

Speaking of reading. Hans was looking over the titles of his books, trying to find one that could help. He finally found one, _Soul Connections_, when he briefly stopped feeling dread. The dread came back at full force, as well as a sense of panic. He couldn't go to his father, who was probably in a meeting, brothers one through five and eight through twelve were sleeping and hated being disturbed. The twins, six and seven, supposedly died in a voyage overseas to Corona. His mother was gone, long gone.

Originally, Hans was one of two. But, due to his mother's illness at the time of his birth, only he managed to survive. Because of this, his brothers- the ones that were still at home- alienated themselves from him, seven through ten pretending he was nonexistent. And, because of this, his solace was his books and horse friend Sitron- his brothers called the two of them the misfit Thirteen and his misfit sidekick Lemon.

Hans brushed it away, the dead and fear that was filling him to the brim like a pot of boiling water on the stove, and began to read. He read the first line: _"When one soul feels the emotions of another, a connection is made. Whether good, or bad, depends on the one who made the connection."_

This was interesting. He'd not yet read this book, he was almost finished with a book about people who can control the elements. He'd have to read this the first chance he got. He closed the book and put it back, just as the fear shot through him like a strike of lightning through water. The fear caused him to, unintentionally, let out a vine, like the ones on the trees of the Isles, from his hand, and have it stick to the wall. After pulling the vine off of the wall, winding it up, and putting it under the bed, he lie down, falling into a fitful sleep because of the fear and dread.

After a while, it went away, and he was able to sleep in- relative- peace.

* * *

_Arendelle_

Seven year old Elsa didn't mean to do that. She hadn't meant to hit Anna. It wasn't Anna's fault either. But, it all happened so fast.

_Anna was jumping from snow pile to pile, Elsa struggling to keep up._

_"Wait! Slow down!" It just so happened that, at this time, Elsa was making another, when she slipped. The blast that would have made the pillar flew from her hands, upon falling backwards, shot from them, because she was scared of falling, and hit Anna in the head. Elsa got up and ran to her sister, even more fearful when she didn't stir. She pulled Anna's head onto her lap, whispering, "it's okay Anna, I've got you." Fear began to fill her faster, and cracks appeared along the ice covered room. "Mama! Papa!" Elsa screamed, tears welling up in her eyes._

_In seconds, their parents slammed the doors open to the throne room. The first response came from their father. "Elsa! What have you done? This is getting out of hand!"_

_"I'm sorry," she apologized to him, before looking down at Anna, "I'm sorry Anna."_

_Her mother took Anna into her arms, gasping and looking at her husband, "she's ice cold!"_

_Her father said, some sense coming back to him, "I know where we have to go."_

_They took two of the fastest steads from the stables and raced into the forest, Elsa leaving a trail of frost in their wake._

* * *

Kristoff and Sven trotted along the trail, having lost the ice harvesters again. They were walking by a bush, when two horses stampeded by them. Kristoff looked in the direction they were headed, to find ice on the grass.

"Ice?" After unhooking Sven, the two followed the trail of ice. "Faster Sven!" Kristoff said, encouraging the little reindeer, who panted in response but ran faster anyway. They caught up with the horses, Kristoff jumping off of Sven, "Sven!" He whispered, signalling for Sven to follow. He pulled Sven out of sight from the people that were in the center of the clearing.

One of them, a man, spoke, _"Help, please! My daughter!"_

Before his eyes, Kristoff saw the rocks rolling towards them. It wasn't an avalanche, there weren't enough rocks. Then, after the rocks stopped, they _unrolled_. In their places stood "Trolls?" He asked.

Then, right in front of him, one uncurled. It was a female, and she said, "shush," she then put their faces close to hers with her hands, "I'm trying to listen!" Sven licked her face, which led to this comment with a smile as she pulled their faces closer to hers, "cuties, I'm gonna keep you!"

* * *

Elsa only understood half of what was being told to her, and happening around her. But, she understood the words, "even memories of magic."

"Is there another way?" Her mother asked, "can't you, maybe, alter or erase the events of tonight from her mind?"

The troll nodded, "that, I can do."

Then, after he was done treating Anna- altering the events, there were the images. The blue one showed her as an adult, showing her powers to the people and being adored for it. Then as the old troll said, "Fear will be her enemy," the image changed from blue to red. The people attacked her. She gasped in fear and moved to over to her father, who held her without question.

"No, we'll protect her. She'll learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, is there something that you suggest we do?"

This was a shock. Elsa and her mother looked at her father like he was insane. Even the troll was staring at him.

"If there is a way to help her, please, tell us what it is." He looked down at Elsa, before sighing and looking towards the troll again, "if not, then we'll close the gates."

Elsa was shocked. Closing the gates? What? That couldn't happen! So many countries relied on Arendelle's open gate policy for trade. If they closed the gates, then the countries they traded with would have to rely on Weselton for trade, and not many countries could afford- literally- to trade with Weselton.

The troll nodded, thoughtfully, "not many kings, not since the first, have asked for an alternative to their own stupidity." The king took this to offense as the troll was thinking. "There is one way, but I do not think it would go over well."

"What is it?" The king asked.

"A troll, one that is knowledgeable of magic, must live in the castle, or near it at least. To tutor Elsa in the ways of magic and on how to control it, until she is ready to use it on her own."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Jagged." The old troll said. In rolled a troll, who looked at least a quarter- if not less- than the older one. "This is Jagged, our expert on the workings of winter. He is also the one who makes the least noise out of all of us, and is extremely polite."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir and madams." Jagged said, a smile on his face.

The troll bowed and Elsa gave a curtsy to the troll in return, before yawning.

"I'll start your training tomorrow," Jagged said, "when your mind and body aren't so exhausted."

Elsa smiled with a nod, "I look forward to working with you."

"As do I, Princess. As do I." Jagged said

Elsa yawned again, before saying "Elsa, I want you to call me Elsa."

Jagged nodded, shaking hands with the young princess before she was scooped up by her father and put onto the back of the horse.

"Thank you." Agdar said, "your kindness will not be forgotten."

The trolls waved goodbye as the royal family rode back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Arendelle_

When the horses left, the trolls gathered around their leader- Pabbie- and Jagged.

"Bulda." Pabbie called to his daughter, seeing she was trying to hide something, "what do you have there?"

Bulda looked down and sighed, moving away from Kristoff and Sven. "I can tell by the looks in their eyes that they don't have anyone."

Kristoff nodded, although it was a sad thing to admit, "no, we don't. We're orphans. My mother died in childbirth and my father died when he was out harvesting ice. Sven's herd must have left him behind, but because of what I don't know." He reached for Sven, who nudged himself against Kristoff. "If we could stay, we'll be good. We won't break anything, or touch anything we aren't supposed to. And we'll learn." He sighed, "but, if not.. Then, we'll go." He turned around and took a few steps towards the direction out of the clearing, Sven following.

"Wait." Pabbie called, walking towards them. The boy and reindeer turned around to see the old troll standing before them, "the forest is no place for a child to be wandering alone." Pabbie put a finger to his chin, removing it to ask, "you will learn our ways?"

Kristoff nodded, putting an arm around Sven, "as long as we get to stay together. I don't go anywhere without him, he doesn't go anywhere without me."

Pabbie nodded, before turning to his daughter "Bulda, he's your responsibility." As he walked away, three miniature trolls rushed towards him.

"Wow! A new brother!" A girl troll said, smiling at the other two.

"He's tall!" Another girl said.

The third one, a boy, jumped up at Kristoff, "pick me up!"

Kristoff struggled with the weight of the troll that was no taller than the distance between his foot and his knee.

"That's enough." A male troll said, walking towards them. He took the small troll from Kristoff, placing it on the ground, before turning back to him. "I'm sorry about them. They get, excited very easily." Kristoff nodded. "What's your name? I'm Cliff. My wife," he pulled her to him, "Bulda has adopted you as ours, you've met your new Grand Pabbie," he pointed to the troll leader, "and you've had a crash course in meeting Blight, Burna and Smash." He pointed to each small troll in order of their names.

"I'm Kristoff," he said, a smile on his face. Sven nudged himself under Kristoff's arm, "and this is Sven."

"Welcome to the family, Kristoff and Sven." Cliff said, hugging them both.

* * *

_The Southern Isles_

Hans woke up, late the next morning. Well, later than he usually woke up, which was when the sun was just moving along the mountains to the east of the castle. He got dressed, his mind going back to the unease he felt last night that had awoken him. He picked up the book on elements as well as the book he was looking through last night, Soul Connections, and walked to the dining hall. He ate his breakfast, toast and eggs with orange juice, in silence.

"Hey, Misfit." Called brother number Five. They may all be brothers, but Hans saw no reason to remember their names. There were too many, and numbers were easier than names to remember.

Hans ignored him, finishing his orange juice, picking up his books, and excusing himself from the table. He didn't pay attention to number Five's calling him. He had made it to the hall, when- BAM!- something hit him in the back of the head. He fell, quickly sitting up and seeing number Five standing over him with a sneer.

He then was picked up, by said brother, via his shirt collar. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, Misfit." Hans bit back every verbal and facial insult he could in favor of a blank stare. Number Five threw him to the floor, where he landed on his butt, before saying, "Father was looking for you. He's in his study, he said to go meet him when you're done with breakfast."

Hans almost snarled when Five stomped on his books, spitting on them, before he walked away. Hans got up off of the floor and picked up the books, carefully. He wiped spit off of them, thankful that there were no shoe prints on the books. He then walked to his father's study, wondering what the problem could be. Did a country cancel trade with them? Did they find Six and Seven?

He pushed the door open with one hand, not willing to let go of his precious books. He saw his father sitting at his desk, reading a scroll. He slowly closed the door, alerting his father to his entry into the room.

"Ah, Hans." His father said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

The boy walked to the chairs, clutching his books tight. He sat on one, placing his books on his lap, looking up at his father. "Yes, father? What is it?"

"I have received a scroll from my dear friend, the King of Arendelle. He has a daughter about your age, with abilities like yours, and has requested that the two of you begin writing letters to each other."

Hans looked delighted, but then he looked confused, "like me? I'm not alone?"

His father shook his head, "no, my dear boy. You are not." Hans swore he saw a smile of happiness and relief on his father's face.

He was now very eager to begin a correspondence. "How old is she? What does she look like? What are her abilities?"

"I do not know what her age is, or she looks like, nor what her abilities are." His father answered, truthfully.

Hans looked downcast, "do you atleast know her name?"

"That, I do know." Han's downcast face brightened. "Her name is Elsa."

Hans looked down at his books, smiling, "Elsa." He liked the name. It was pretty. He suddenly remembered what he needed to speak to his father about. "Father, may we take the toys that are in better condition that I have to the orphanage? I like to read books more than play with toys, and I think I have some books I would like to give to them as well."

The grin on his father's face made Hans smile. "Of course, Hans. Sort out the toys in better condition from the ones that are of no use for playing. We shall deliver them to the orphanage this afternoon, you and I."

Hans was so happy that he was spending time with his father that he almost forgot his books when he dashed from the room. He quickly ran back and grabbed them, smiling in embarrassment, before dashing off to his room.

When his son left the study, Magnus sat back down at his desk, his elbows on it and his hands were put together, a smile still on his face "a great man is what you will be, Hans."

* * *

_Arendelle_

Elsa felt happiness flooding through her that morning. She got up early, well earlier than Kai's wake up call, and dressed quickly. She scribbled a note for Anna, telling her that she was just so excited for the day that she couldn't stay in bed, and dashed from the room. She met her father and mother in the hallway. She actually crashed into her father's legs.

She looked up at him with a large smile, "papa!"

He smiled as well, scooping her up. "Good morning my little snowflake. Have you come to join Mama and Papa for breakfast?"

Elsa giggled, "yes!"

They heard someone whine "Elsa!"

They turned to see Anna, in her nightgown, her infamous bedhead in full view, and with a note stuck to her forehead. It took all of the regalness instilled into their parents not to laugh along with their youngest daughter.

Their mother sighed before turning to her husband, "I'll help her get ready for the day."

He nodded, "I have to tell Elsa something anyway."

The two pairs walked off in different directions: Anna and their mother to the 'nursery' and Elsa and their father to his study. At the sight of the study, Elsa started to bounce up and down in his arms. For years the girls wondered what went on in there and what it looked like. And now she was going to go in there!

After opening the door and walking in, her father closed it. He then set Elsa on a chair before he began to look through the documents on his desk, muttering about needing to organize it before his natural ability to clutter up just about anything led to an international crisis, but giving a triumphant cry while holding up an unrolled scroll from the Southern Isles that he got earlier this morning and had just finished before he went to accompany his wife to breakfast.

"This is from a close friend of Papas, the King of The Southern Isles." Agdar said, sitting on the edge of the desk so he could be in front of Elsa when he read the scroll, "he has a son that's about a year older than you, with abilities like yours," he glanced over the top of the scroll to see Elsa's smiling face before returning his eyesight to the scroll, "and he wishes to begin a correspondence via letters with you."

Her father had her at 'abilites like yours'. She would definitely have to start writing to him immediately. "What's his name? What are his abilities- are they ice like mine? What does he look like?"

Agdar smiled, "I only know his name. I don't know his abilities or what he looks like."

"What's his name? What's his name?"

Agdar gave a smile and a quick laugh before answering, "his name is Hans. Hans Westerguard."

Elsa smiled, "Hans." She looked at the scroll. "Hans Westerguard of The Southern Isles."

* * *

Anna was looking at the mirror in her room as her mother brushed out her hair. "Mama?"

"Yes dear?" Her mother asked as she started pulling her hair into a bun.

Anna, using the mirror, found the one part of her hair that was a different color than the rest, "I don't remember this being there before last night. How did I get it?"

Her mother stopped putting her hair in a bun, looking at the light blonde streak in her hair, "can we talk about it later, when the whole family is in the room. please?"

Anna nodded, "okay."

As Idun finished putting Anna's hair up, she had a feeling this was not going to end well. At all.

* * *

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair, and very awkward. Anna wanted to ask about the streak in her hair that was not there before last night. Elsa wanted to start writing to Hans immediately.

Halfway through breakfast, Anna broke the odd silence. "Hey, papa." Agdar looked over at his oldest daughter, curious.

"Yes, Anna?"

Anna pulled at the streak in her hair, "how did I get this in my hair? It wasn't there before last night. Did something happen?"

Agdar nearly spat out his grapes. He composed himself, swallowing the fruit instead. He wiped his mouth before turning to Anna. "Uh, it.." he cleared his throat, his eyes shifting to his wife- unable to find the words to speak.

Idun sighed. "You and Elsa were playing- _unsupervised_- and, well, something happened to give you-"

"I tried to get you to slow down when you were jumping from snow/ice pillar to pillar because I couldn't keep up. I slipped, firing off an ice blast that hit you, and that was how you got the-" Elsa gestured to Anna's hair, "streak in your hair. I'm sorry, it was an accident."

Anna's eyes widened, everything was coming back to her. And, instead of accepting Elsa's apology, Anna did the exact opposite of what anyone thought she would do.

"Sorry!? You're sorry?! Is that all you can say!? You _hit _me!" Anna got up from her spot, walking around the short way of the table to get to Elsa.

Agdar grabbed Anna's shoulders as soon as she was near him, "Anna, dear.. Calm down. It _wasn't _intentional."

Anna wiggled to get out of his grip, succeeding only because she managed to reach behind her and scratch him so hard on the cheek she drew a trickle of blood. Ignoring her father's hurt look, Anna said this to Elsa, "you are not my sister. Not any more." Upon seeing Elsa's teary face before the girl got up from the table and broke into a run in the direction of her father's study, she walked out of the dining hall.

She turned to a servant and said, "I'd like my things moved to a room in the west wing of the castle. Closer to the library so I can study more."

The servant bowed, "yes, princess Anna."

* * *

Idun looked at her husband, who looked from where Anna went before turning to where Elsa went. He got up and walked towards his study. Idun, as much as she wanted to go to Anna, she didn't want to be the object of Anna's next attack and it hurt to see herself thinking of her oldest in that way, but after seeing what she did, how could she not?

She decided she'd help Elsa calm down, so she got up and went with Agdar to his study. They walked into the study to find Elsa curled under the desk, crying. Agdar pulled her out, saying soothing words to her.

"Are you mad at me, like Anna is?" Elsa asked, clutching her father's pendant that hung from his neck.

"No, snowflake. We're not." Idun said, stroking Elsa's light blonde hair.

"She struck you," Elsa said, looking at the mark on her father's cheek, "because you defended me."

"And I will defend you, time and again, from anyone who tried to hurt you."

Elsa curled closer to his chest, "even if I deserve it?"

"Elsa, your sister was angry, yes. But, in time, she'll forgive you." Idun said, taking Elsa into her arms.

"Really?" Elsa asked, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Really." Idun said, "the two of you are thick as thieves. Your sibling bond is like the one shared with your papa and your Aunt Primrose."

Elsa nodded, hoping her mother was right. She then remembered about Jagged. "Jagged's supposed to start teaching me today." Elsa said, excitement creeping into her voice. She escaped her mother's arms and stood in front of her father.

"Yes," Agdar said, holding out his hand and smiling as Elsa clasped it, "that he is."

The three walked out to the courtyard to find Jagged hidden in a shadowy corner of courtyard, waiting for them. "I was assuming you forgot about me." He said, a playful tone in his voice.

"No, we didn't. We just, got sidetracked..." Agdar looked back towards the castle windows.

Jagged nodded, "ah, so she knows."

"And didn't take it too well." Idun said. She looked down, before catching sight of the guards. One of them was carrying some off fluffy bundle in his arms. "What is that?"

The guard with the bundle stopped moving, looking like he had been caught red handed, "I was hoping to present this," he showed the royals, and troll- he didn't see freaked out by the sight of him- it was a red deer, he placed it on its legs on the ground, "to your majesties in the stables later this morning, when it had been fed."

When Elsa made eye contact with the deer, something felt right. Like they were meant to have a connection. Jagged, who had been looking at Elsa, knew what that look meant. A bond had been put in place, although not cemented. Not even when the deer nudged Elsa's fingertips with its nose. Elsa turned to look up at her father, "may I keep her?"

Agdar looked at her for a few moments, thinking. Maybe it would be for the best that Elsa had a pet, someone to talk to, something to take care of, and instill responsibility.

"Yes, you may." He smiled at her happy face, "but, she must have a name."

Elsa thought about what would be a good name for her new companion. "How about Oransje?"

The deer seemed to like that, giving a noise of agreement. Jagged smiled, the bond was starting, the foundations laid down. It was all falling into place. "Elsa, let's you and I escort Oransje to the stables and then get started on your first lesson." Elsa nodded, guiding Oransje to the stables.

As soon as she was to the stables, Agdar looked at Idun. "What are we going to do?"

Idun shook her head, worrying, "I don't know dear."

* * *

**_AN: Oransje is Norwegian for Orange. Much like Sitron is Norwegian for Lemon._**


	3. Chapter 3

They led Oransje to the stable, to a part that was filled with soft hay. A horse, the one belonging to Elsa's father that just happened to be a female, took an interest. She nudged up against Oransje and allowed her to suckle from her.

Jagged looked at the two creatures in interest. Elsa, who had been searching for a bottle for the deer, turned to see this exchange. She then smiled at this, knowing that her papa's horse, Merry, had found a new fawn to call her own. Elsa sat down next to Jagged and said, "Merry lost her young, mama called it a miscarriage."

Jagged was surprised. It seemed that the maternal instincts of the horse were still very strong, and she was willing to care for another animal to give her the fulfilment of being a mother. "Merry is Papa's horse, he was set to let me take care of the baby that Merry was going to have, but then she lost it. I was sad, but not because I couldn't take care of it. I was sad for Merry, because she loved her baby before it was born, and then she lost it before it could see her."

Jagged nodded, listening to Elsa, as he watched Oransje drink her fill of Merry's milk, before turning to Elsa, "come. We shall start the first lesson." He led her out of the stables and to a fountain.

Elsa was excited, "what's the first lesson, Jagged?"

"Your first lesson will be simple." Jagged said, "I want you to freeze the fountain, just to see if you can do it."

Elsa touched the base of the fountain, and ice shot out along it's surface, freezing the water into an arch with spikes at the end. "I.. I'm sorry, I-"

Jagged smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, "there is no need to apologize. The lesson was to see if you could freeze the water, and you did." He looked back at the fountain, "now, let's see if you can unfreeze it."

Elsa, who had been looking at the frozen fountain in fear, turned to Jagged. "What if, I can't?"

Jagged shook his head, "don't think like that Elsa, I know you can unfreeze it."

Elsa nodded, a determined smile on her face. She held her hand out to the fountain. Her determination faltered when she thought about what would happen if she couldn't thaw it

"Focus. Don't conceal your determination to thaw."

She focused on the feeling love, and how she once heard from her father how that could thaw anything frozen. She closed her eyes, letting happiness and love fill her heart, unaware of what was happening.

"Elsa," she heard Jagged say her name softly, "open your eyes."

"Hmm?" Elsa slowly opened her eyes to see the fountain was unfrozen. "I did it! I did it!" She jumped up and down, happy that she could finally unfreeze what was frozen. She hugged Jagged, "thank you."

Jagged hugged her, although he was confused at what she was saying her thanks for, "for what?"

"For believing in me." Elsa said, letting go of him just in time to see her parents walking towards them. She ran off towards them, calling out "mama! Papa! You'll never believe what I just did!"

Jagged watched, with a smile, as Elsa was scooped up by her father and placed on his shoulder. Wondering, in the deep recesses of his mind, what caused the king to come to the trolls, and and ask for their help, instead of just closing the gates and locking Elsa in her room.

* * *

Agdar and Idun had seen what Elsa did. They were watching from the window that faced the fountain. They were very proud of her. They had returned to the inside of the castle, partially because Agdar had something he wished to give Jagged- Idun had no idea why Agdar would ever think that a troll would find an odd colored rock ("It's a fire crystal," Agdar said, "the trolls give it to their young when they reach a certain age, Primrose and I came across a small quarry of them in the base of the North Mountain during our youth and I wish to give him one as payment for helping Elsa.") interesting.

And the other part was because they were worried about Anna. They were worried about her reaction to seeing Anna's things out of their- _her_- room. They had learned that they had nothing to worry about. Well, except for one thing..

* * *

Agdar knocked on the door to Anna's room, it had pink hearts and green ducklings on it._ "Anna, sweetheart, we need to talk about the incident at breakfast."_

_"Go away."_ Anna's voice came through the door, bitter and angry.

_"Anna, sweetie, we just want to talk." _Idun said, slowly opening the door.

The room was set up like it had been in the Nursery. Anna was sitting on her bed, reading through some books about the history of her father's family and how they governed Arendelle. Her eyes, dark green like the shaded underbrush of Arendelle's forest in the summer, moved up to meet the sight of her parents.

_"What do you want?" _She asked, spitting venom in her words.

_"We just," _Agdar ran a hand through his hair,_ "we just, want to talk."_

Anna gave him a look, one of anger,_ "well I don't, so leave." _She returned to her book, quickly getting irritated when she didn't hear them leaving._ "I said leave."_

Agdar, ignoring his oldest daughter's demand, said_ "not until we talk."_

The book snapped shut, the snapping echoing in the room as if someone had yodeled through the mountains. The echo swirled around Agdar and Idun. Idun tried to take a step forwards, but was pushed back by the wind. Wait.. The wind!?

_"I said LEAVE!" _At Anna's yell the door was pushed open and her parents were thrown out, Idun hitting her shoulder against the wall, bruising it, while Agdar was thrown out the balcony doors, breaking them, and landed on his side, getting cut by the glass as he rolled all the way across the balcony and stopping when he hit the rails, the glass cutting his face. Anna slammed the door shut with both hands, shooting a look of feral anger at her parents as she closed it.

* * *

"Papa." Elsa's voice broke through the fog of thoughts that plagued her father. Agdar looked at her, and saw her blue eyes looking at him in concern.

"Yes, snowflake?" Agdar asked, setting Elsa down on her feet on the cobblestone courtyard.

"What happened to your face? Why are there cuts on it?"

Agdar swore in his mind, wanting to say something convincing but hating to lie. He knelt down in front of her and said "I just lost my balance and fell into a pile of broken glass shards." Half of a lie, half of the truth, that should do.

"Oh," Elsa looked at the cuts, before standing on her tiptoes to hold her father's face in both hands and began kissing each individual cut, "I hope they go away soon."

Idun smiled at the cuteness of this sight before cringing when Agdar touched her bruised shoulder. "Ah.." She pulled away, slowly.

Elsa found this strange. Her parents never got injuries together in the same day. "Why are you doing that, mama?"

"I slipped on my dress walking up the stairs," Idun said, kneeling down to look at Elsa's concerned face, "if your papa hadn't caught me, I would have hit my head."

Elsa put her cool hand on her mother's shoulder, running her thumb across it, "I hope it heals, so it will stop hurting you."

Idun nodded, "they usually do, dear."

Jagged, sensing the king and queen weren't telling the whole truth to Elsa, decided to divert Elsa's attention. "Elsa," the blonde looked at him with curious eyes, "try freezing and unfreezing the fountain again, with your eyes up, to practice until it's perfect, before we move on."

Elsa nodded, stepping away from her mother. She walked to the fountain, freezing and unfreezing it, not paying attention to anyone else. Jagged walked over to the king and queen.

"I know you didn't tell Elsa the whole truth." Jagged said, looking back at Elsa and making she wasn't looking their way, before turning back to her parents. "Why?"

Agdar looked up to the castle windows before looking down at the troll, "it's Anna."

"What about her?" Jagged asked, wondering if he should be concerned.

"She seems to have wind controlling powers." Idun said.

Jagged arched an eyebrow, "really? How did you not know of this before?"

"Elsa controls winter, and with winter comes cool air, so we never suspected anything," Agdar said to Jagged, before looking back at his baby girl, "I doubt Elsa knows about Anna's powers, but at this point, I also don't believe she would care if she knew or react kindly to it if we told her and she didn't know."

"Meaning, what exactly?" Idun asked, looking to her husband.

Agdar sighed, but not in irritation. It was of what he was about to say. "If Elsa knows about Anna's powers, then we let her come to us about it. If she doesn't know, then we don't tell her. And, judging by Anna's reaction to us in her room, she's had control over it for longer than any of us would have thought."

"There's no telling what she'll do." Idun said, looking back at Elsa. She seemed to have gotten bored with just focusing on the basic shape of the fountain when she was freezing it and began morphing it into animals that were native to the region.

Jagged nodded, "from what your telling me, and what I'm able to understand, Anna doesn't want help and she's all too angry about an accident that occurred."

The parents nodded, looking at Elsa as finally stopped he training before turning about her parents and mentor.

Jagged, taking the hint to stop talking, turned to Elsa and said, "that's enough for today, Elsa. You did a great job."

Elsa smiled as she rushed towards them, leaping into her father's arms when she was close enough before climbing onto his back and pointing in the direction of the stables, "to the stables!"

Agdar laughed before jogging to the stables, making false horse whinnies as he moved along.

"Ya know," Jagged said with a smile as he looked up at Idun, "I think I'm going to like it here."

Idun nodded down at him with a smile, "I can tell you are." The two walked to the stables to see Agdar showing Elsa how to wash Oransje, using Merry to demonstrate the motions of the bush and such.

* * *

_The Southern Isles_

Hans' afternoon couldn't have been more perfect. He gave the toys (in better condition) that needed to be played with to the orphanages, along with some books he no longer wanted (ones that were fairy tales about giants, and talking animals that had no real information on them). His father also brought food, clothing and bedding to the orphanage as well. He knew the orphanage would be low on food in the summer, and winter, so he took it upon himself to supply them with food, the clothing and bedding was for children who had outgrown their clothes and needed new ones, the same with the bedding.

As they were leaving the orphanage, Hans was very curious. "Uh, Father.."

Magnus looked at his youngest son, knowing what he was going to ask. "Yes, Hans. What is it?"

"How did you know the orphanage needed all of that stuff? Is it just because you're the king?"

Magnus shook his head, turning to the window of the carriage. "I knew all of that, because," he sighed before turning to Hans, "I knew that because I too was an orphanage as a child."

Hans' eyes widened. He didn't know his strong, wise, and kind father was an orphanage. Though, that would explain why his father told them to be thankful for what they had, and always give to those who did not have as much, or nothing at all. Hans moved to sit beside his father and cuddled close to him, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Magnus ran a thumb across Hans' cheek, "it's alright. You didn't know. None of your brothers know, you're the only one I've told."

"Did Mother know?" Hans asked, wanting to know about his mother because his brothers never told him anything about her.

"Magnus nodded, "yes, she did. She knew, and she made an effort to help me keep the orphanages around the Isles comfortable for the children living there until they were adopted."

"Did Grandfather and Grandmother adopt you from an orphanage?" Hans moved so that he was looking his father in the eyes.

"No. They adopted me off of the streets, shortly after I ran away from the orphanage I was staying in. I ran into Mother as I was trying to avoid the dogs that were used to guard the orphanage. Father ordered the people in charge be prosecuted for child neglect, abuse, and endangerment. The children were sent to the other orphanages around the Isles, with the siblings kept together and a new law saying that they had to be adopted together." Magnus drew a shaky breath.

"Your grandmother and grandfather didn't have any children at the time, so I was adopted immediately. The exact reason as to why, I never knew other than they had no children." The tears that fell down Magnus' face went unnoticed by him, but not his son. Hans was quick to wipe his fathers tears before hugging him, Magnus holding his son without a second thought, crying along with him.

The physical pain may have healed long ago, Hans knew from experience having twelve older brothers, but the mental pain, Hans had no idea how much his father was hurting. The only thing he knew he had to do, was to keep what his father had told him between the two, and try to build up trust between them. Not so Hans could become king, no that's what One was for, but so he could bring some comfort to his father and show him that it was okay for a king to cry.

* * *

Hans was sitting in the study with his father, the boy not wanting to leave his father alone for the remainder of the afternoon and the man had asked for his opinion on renewing trade with Westleton. Hans had _Soul Connections_ on his lap, the scroll, feather and ink to write a letter to Princess Elsa, and a map with pins in it on the desk, color coded to show The Southern Isles' trade partners.

Hans, after reviewing the map of Westleton, said it was a good idea to renew trade, but to try to negotiate the lowering of prices on most of what that greedy monkey-faced chicken wanted or to cut trade ties with them if they refused. Magnus agreed, thanking Hans and ruffling his hair. Hans smiled before beginning to write the first letter between himself and Elsa.

He had finished it within an hour of beginning it, because he was stuck on what to write. He rolled it up into a scroll and had a servant take it to the mail ship that was bound for Arendelle. After that was done, he told his father that he would be checking up on Sitron because he was eager to tell the horse about his day.

At the stables, Hans was greeted by affectionate nuzzling from Sitron.

"Hey, buddy." Hans greeted, giving the horse a one armed hug around his neck before feeding the horse a green apple and laying in the straw, his horse now acting as a pillow.

"What did you do today, Hans my friend?" Hans asked in a soft voice that he dubbed the "Sitron voice."

"I just went to the orphanages around the kingdome with Father. We donated some food, blankets, books and toys to them." Hans said, looking at Sitron as he opened the book.

Sitron nudged him, "really? That was nice. I like it when my best friend is nice."

"Me too, pal. Me too." Hans opened the book to the first page and said, "it's story time."

Sitron snuggled close and let Hans begin the story.

"When two souls make bond with one another, it is one sided until they meet. The soul that sought out something to cling to is the one that gives their emotions to the other. When the souls meet-"

* * *

"-there is a strong connection between the two of them." Jagged said to Elsa and Oransje, Elsa was sitting on the hay in the stable with Oransje and petting her while Jagged was sitting on a bail across from Oransje's pen. "Those two souls, whose bond began with the slightest of emotions being given-"

* * *

"-will intensify and open the way to a two sided connection. Both will feel the emotions of the other, unlike the one sided connection that is shared. The one who first made the connection will not know of their partner until that connection is made." Hans said, stopping only to turn the page. _This would explain the emotions I felt last night and earlier this morning but brushed off._

* * *

"How are the bonds started, Jagged?" Elsa asked, looking up at him curiously.

Jagged cleared his throat. "The bonds are started when one is-"

* * *

"-in emotional distress and needs comfort or when one has lost their way and needs to find it again." Hans said to Sitron, unaware that his brothers were listening, until a sack was put over his head and he was ripped away from Sitron. The book fell into the hay, and one of the brothers tried to grab it while another tried to distract Sitron. Sitron, wanting none of them to be bullying his friend, fought them away from the book, making them run from the stables.

He then turned to the two brothers that had Hans. One was holding him by his shoulders, the other was tying the bag around his head. Sitron ran at them and headbutted the brother that was tying the bag to Hans' head. He then reared up on his hind legs and stomped on the other brother that was holding Hans, bringing the both of them down.

"What is going on in-" Magnus, who had been alerted to some sounds in the stables and by his two sons that had ran in claiming that Sitron had attacked them, looked appalled at the sight before him. It wasn't because Sitron had one of his sons pinned down to the ground of the stable, it was because Hans had a bag over his head and showed no signs of breathing. He went to Hans and untied the bag, calling for the guards.

When the guards got there, he told them to bring his four other sons, Alexander (brother number Two), Markus (brother number Three), Theodore (brother number Four) and Balthezar (brother number Five that was pinned to the ground by Sitron) to his throne room. He picked up Hans, cradling him gently, and was about to walk out of the stables, when he heard Sitron whinny.

He turned around to see Sitron holding the book Hans was reading, by the spine, in his mouth. Sitron put the book atop Hans stomach, before nudging Magnus to hurry to the infirmary.

"Thank you." Magnus called by to Sitron as he ran to the infirmary.

After Hans regained consciousness and started coughing, the Physician assured Magnus that Hans would be fine, despite the bruises on his neck from the bag, he would make a full recovery and would need to rest for now. After confirming this, Magnus went to see his sons that had caused this.

Two through Five were covering at the base of his throne. Magnus had even brought in brothers One and Eight through Twelve.

"Father," Theodore- Four- said, gaining a bit of nerve, "we were doing the family a favor-"

"Is that so?" Magnus asked, eying his fourth oldest son.

"Yes," Two said, "we don't need to be cursed with a Misfit Thirteen."

Magnus glared at them in silent fury, before turning to his other sons that stood off to his side, "do any of you feel the same way? Do not answer with a lie, because you think it will save you the trouble of being honest. Answer me, now."

One looked at his four younger brothers, and sighed in disappointment, "I do not belief we are cursed by Hans being our brother. Mother's death was unavoidable due to her illness, yes, and we lost one, another unavoidable fact, but it was our fault for not embracing him." One bowed to his father, "forgive my incompetence as a brother and son."

Eight, being the most sensitive one out of all thirteen, shook with tears, "I'm sorry I've failed you as a son for not protecting Hans." He too threw himself at his father's feet, sobbing.

Nine, Ten and Eleven felt the same way, begging for their father's forgiveness for failing to watch over their brother. Twelve, being the closest to Hans in age, took some time to mold all of this over. He then walked to his four older brothers, and kicked them in both of their shins before walking up to his father and other brothers.

Magnus then stood up, making his four sons that were on the ground beneath his throne shiver and the others quake. He eyed his four sons again. "The four of you have done something very horrendous. You tried to murder your own brother-"

"That Misfit is not our-"

Having heard it all from that, Magnus had had it "SILENCE!" His shout echoed throughout the throne room, this caused one or more brothers to wet themselves. "You four," his shaking in anger finger pointed to the four boys that were groveling in fear of him, "are hereby stripped of your titles as princes and are going to be trained by the staff to be servants."

"What!?"

"No more ordering the other servants to do the work. They will teach you how to do it yourselves."

"But that's not-"

"It is either that," he paused, be it for dramatic effect or to think of something else far worse his sons didn't know,  
or I will throw the four of you into the army-"

"No!"

"You can't do that!"

"That is it. Captain!" It was the oldest brother, Magnus II, who called for the captain.

The man, quaking in his boots, walked into the room. He bowed to the king and other princes. "Yes, your majesties?"

"Take those four boys," he pointed to his four younger brothers, "into the army training ground. Make sure they complete their training. I do not care if they are- were- my brothers, they tried to kill our brother, and I want corporal punishment implemented. That means, do to them what you do to the soldiers that refuse to carry out their orders if they refuse to do that."

The captain stood up, signalling for some of his men to take the struggling princes out to the barracks and give them a crash course in the army. When they were gone, Magnus looked at his sons. His oldest was still glaring at when the four younger ones kneeled. The others were talking about something, and he felt a tug on his cape. He looked down to see his second youngest son, Traves, looking up at him.

"Yes, Traves?"

"Can I go see Hans? I want to say how sorry I am for making him feel like that."

Magnus shook his head, "no, not yet. He has to awaken first."

Traves looked sad, "oh, okay."

"Maybe you can make him a get well card." Magnus suggested, making his other sons look up from their conversation to look at him.

"All of us?" Traves asked, his ten year old boy brain spinning with ideas.

"Yes," the ninth oldest, Macintosh, said, "all of us."

Magnus nodded, "very well, dismissed. All of you." As the boys walked to their rooms, Magnus went to the infirmary. He had to go check on Hans. After quietly walking in, he put a chair beside his son. Hans was reading the same book as when his brothers attacked him, his lips moving silently as his eyes scanned the words, he seemed not to notice his father.

"Is the book any good?" Magnus asked, his voice silent and calm, as he poured Hans a glass of water from the pitcher beside the bed.

Hans' looked up from the book to see his father looking at the cover in interest. He nodded, "yeah," his voice was croaky. He accepted the water with a nod of thanks before slowly drinking.

"Can you tell me what it's about, I have no idea, to be honest."

Hans looked at the book, before looking back at the stables, and then back to his father. "I was reading it to Sitron, that's how I always read."

Magnus looked out at the stables as well, before standing up, "come on." He picked Hans up, smiling. "Let's go see the hoofed hero of the hour."

"Alright!" Hans said, smiling widely.

* * *

**_That took WAY longer to complete than I would have liked. Originally this was meant to be chapters three and four- respectively- but I decided to make them one chapter. At least now there is an explanation on the Soul Bonding between Hans and Elsa as well as some backstory on Hans' father_****_. Don't worry, next chapter you'll get to see what Hans wrote in his letter to Elsa. There will be more bonding between those two via letters._**

**_Expect to see more Elsa and Jagged (mentor-mentee) bonding; Elsa and Oransje (human and animal companion) bonding, and Hans and Sitron (human and animal companion), Hans and his father (and brothers- that are left anyway-) family bonding and Elsa and her parents (family bonding) in the next chapter. Kristoff and Sven will make appearances on and off in the next few chapters, it's a set up for something, I assure you._**

**_I might make it so Elsa is friends with Kristoff, in the next chapter or so because you know someone is bound to do something they aren't supposed to. Later on there will be time jumps similar to what happened in the movie._**


End file.
